Goodbye and Sayonara
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: Kiku Honda was a pilot for Japan in WWII. Alfred F. Jones was a Naval Captain. By fate they met, and how long will they keep it that way? Loyalties, Nationalities, all down the drain. An Ameripan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm experimenting with pairings and wanted to get the feel of Ameripan so thus, this fic. was born For the first time I'm using a historical AU too so plz correct me if I'm wrong in the military stuff. Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Please! Don't go! We need you here, please Kiku, let someone else take your place! There are plenty of others you don't need to go!" Lan Wang pleaded to her younger brother.

Today was a rainy day, perfect for the setting. Many pilots in Japan were getting ready to take flight over to America. It was World War Two and Japan was fighting against America. Many tearful families were being separated from their male members who were old enough and could fly a plane.

The same scenario took place with Lan Wang's family. Granted they were not perfect, but they were still a family. She did not see it fair why her younger brother had to go.

Lan's family consisted of her, her younger brother Kiku, twins Yong-Soo and Jonghyun, her only sister Mei, and finally Kaoru who was thankfully to young to fight. She had already lost Jonghyun in the attack on Pearl harbor and she hadn't heard anything from Yong-Soo who was positioned on land. When the war had started, they were more or less forced to be drafted into the army.

"Why did you come here? I told you not to, go back. I'll come after this one mission." Kiku hissed. But Lan knew the truth of what happened to the pilots, the 'Kamikazes'.

"And where is you country's pride and loyalty? Don't you remember how America refused to give is supplies? How we suffered because of that. We are only giving them a taste of there on medicine. Now go back before I do the same to you, onii-chan." Kiku continued, spitting out the last word like poison.

Lan was surprised of what over came her polite brother. And it was like a slap in the face when he called her that. No even worse, like a knife to the back only she had seen it coming.

Manners replacing this so-called 'Loyalty'. Wasn't family more important? Was this war really worth the struggle?

Kiku violently shook his arm out his sisters grasp. Once free, he pushed her down into the muddy rain water filled street and left, not looking back, not once.

But that was because he didn't want her to see his tears. He was glad that raining out, his boss shoot him first before having a teary eyed shell of a man pilot one of the planes.

Kiku climbed into the cockpit and turned on the plane. He flipped some levers and pushed colorful buttons. He checked for fuel and ammo. He checked the precious explosives that he'd only have one chance at. And the way you'd activate it was when you had a spark like when a plane crashed.

Kiku looked at the director for further instructions and waited for when the would take let his eyes wander around till his eyes fell on a strange-looking man. Kiku had ever seen him before.

The man had dirty brown hair like it had been dyed black weeks ago. His most prominent feature were his thick eyebrows. Strange, Kiku was a fan of history so he recognized them to be styled in the way English men did in the eighteen hundreds. Meaning the man was part of the British intelligence.

Kiku frantically looked over to tell someone the flight director signaled lift off. His plane was second up in his column. That meant that he couldn't stall. Plus his fuel would run out. Kiku racked his brains for his idea and finally came up with something. It wasn't the best of plans, but it would get the message across.

He tapped on the glass of his plane, praying that the noise would be heard over the sound of engines.

Miraculously it did. The pilot seated in the plane opposite to him on his left turned and faced him. Kiku grabbed a paper meant to write down coordinates and jotted down words with a black wax stick. He pressed the paper to the window. He looked at the pilot expectantly. What Kiku miscalculated was since he was in his row, they took off at the same time. And what Kiku never knew was that the writing smudged into something entirely different than he intended.

But the first plane was now a safe distance to trail. Kiku set his plane to a stroll and lifted off into the sky. Steadily he rose, thirty, fifty, one-hundred. He wrote down the directions of his compass in case he got lost, there would not be enough fuel in case for slip ups.

* * *

Kiku was now over Wake Island in the North Pacific Ocean. Perfect, he was on course. He looked out over the vast blue seas. Nothing waves and an occasional island bird brave enough to venture out this far. All blue for the ocean and sky, white for sea-foam and clouds, and black for his plane and the carrier ship. Wait, a carrier ship?!

Kiku all but threw himself out of the cockpit to get a closer look. Yes, there was one. But this island was not a part of the war and it handed sided with the U.S. either. That could only mean it was a rogue ship.

Just his luck too, it seemed to be actually carrying planes. And in the name of his country he would take it down. Images of his family briefly flashed in his head. He then took the plane in a straight decent when the sound of an engine stalling filled the all but barren landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred F. Jones loved his country more than anything. So much that he'd die for it. Which was exactely what he was doing now.

As a child, he had always wanted to fight for his country. The desire was probably born during World War One. Most of the men in his family had drafted intothe army. And most of them came back alive and victorious.

But unlike them, he was a bit...Deformed. He had been born with weak bones and muscles, including a heart. In fact, if he were to lift three loaded guns at one, his arms would give out and probably break as if he was hefting thirty.

When he tried drafting for the army he wasn't taken seriously. Only when he shoeed the refferals by his uncles and older cousins did he get in. And getting those refferals were almost as hard as coaxing your over protective mother to let you join the army.

But when he finally managed to get in, he was ridiculed and was always given the easy way out, pitied. Alfred hated that more than anything. So he figured if he couldn't show off in strength, he could try with his brains. Though he gave off the appearence of an idiot, he was actually highly intectual.

So he worked hard, harder than he ever had since he was always taken care of like he had no limbs. At times, when he was still a kid, he wasn't even aloud to walk one block. It felt good doing something independantly for once.

"Captain, we're now thirty miles away from Hawaii, off course." One of the soldiers reported. Alfred nodded.

That's right, captain. Alfred had actually always wanted to be a pilot but his heart and air-pressure would not cope. There was to much marching and drills in the Army so that was out too. That left the naval wasn't that bad though. The uneven ground actaully matched his wobbly gait so for once, he could walk straight. But the planes parked on his carrier always mocked him and his weakness. If mabye just once, only once, he could take on for a spin...

"U-um sir?" The soldier snapped Alfred out of his daydreams. He looked at him expectantly. "U-um, well I hope you don't me asking but, are you sure this is right? I mean, taking the carrier out miles from it's post?"

"Of course it is. I have a feeling that they'll come from here. It's shorter than going all the way across Asia but more longer than simply scaling California." Alfred replied.

He could get into a lot of trouble for this but every last one of his crew mmembers would follow him if it meant protecting their country. Such loyal men.

"Captain! Eleven sharp, port-side, Japenese plane sighted!" The watchman cried.

Alfred snapped his head in the direction to see a smudge in the sky. And it was close. And it was heading right for the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like a toddler splashed orange and red paint on his father's beloved painting of an ocean. Imagine how the father must've felt.

Suprise, shock, panick, anger, sadness. All these emotion passed through Alfred in a split second and continued to repeat as he struggled to make sence of what was going on.

He registered the blur of his crew members scrambling to get off deck and away from here. Why was that? He didn't give them the orders. He saw them opening and closing their mouths like they wanted to say something but nothing came out. All Alfred could here in his mind was the stalling of the planes engine before it crashed. That and a strange ringing sound in his ear.

Alfred looked around, there was no one here. He looked back out to where the plane had crashed naught a mere fiftey miles out. Wait a minute, since when was he not standing?

Alfred realised that he was the ground, clinging to wieght that used to hold a plane. He was sure a few thirty pounds wouldn't make a difference. And then he noticed the violent rocking of the ship. Wasn't even possible for a carrier to shake? Alfred didn't know, they weren't in the textbooks.

He craned his neck to look back at the place where the plane went down, however was piloting it must've died by the explosion or got trapped under the reckage, or paralysed. There were many possible outcomes.

Wait, crash? Then his sluggish brain understood. The plane went down and was probably carrying explosives too for it exploded. Since it crashed in water, it got absorbed but the sound must have deffened him. And he was going to die.

* * *

It is said that your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die. For Kiku however, it didn't happen. Rather, he forced to watch the plane plumete to the sea in his own demise. It was not that he valued his life enoigh to want to live. But rather, he didn't want his death to go in vain, for when the plane's engine malfunctioned, he was still a good ten miles away from the ship.

And when he crashed he somehow had managed to escape the cockpit before it exploded. However, when it did, Kiku was sent spiraling upwards onto the very ship he meant to destroy. And then the world became as black as his uniform and he lost consiousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aw~ thanks for the review, I'll be sure to fix those mistakes. I hope I don't disappoint! Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

When Kiku came too, he was on a life boat floating in the middle of the ocean. The bright orange of the raft came him a headache. In fact, what was he doing on an inflatable peice of rubber in the first place?

Kiku looked around, nothing but the sparkly blue of the ocean for miles. Then he looked in front of him, if it wasn't for his impassiveness and discipline, he would have screamed. Instead, he raised his eyebrows, a decent reaction for him.

"Oh, your awake huh? Well I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Alfred Jones, your savior and your original target." There was not a trace of emotion in his voice though there could've been bitterness towards the end.

Kiku said nothing in reply. Though he was the silent type, he found that he actually wanted to say something but he couldn't say anything in response. It must've been something in the voice, like he was trying to intimidate him.

"You just gonna stay quiet?" The other man questioned. "Well then, let me tell you something." The man, Alfred, leaned up really close to Kiku's face, much to his discomfort and unbalanced the boat of which neither Alfred seemed to care for.

"I saved your fucking life, you ungrateful bitch, so might as well say something or jump off right now because we're gonna be here for a long time."

Kiku was trained to stay silent when captured but did this count as capture? Either way, Kiku was not surprised at what Alfred had sayed, he had expected as much but what he didn't get was why he saved him in the first place.

"Why...did you save me?" Kiku asked using his limited English.

Alfred chuckled bitterly. "Don't get to full of yourself. I only saved you 'cuz I couldn't just leave you on the ship, even if you did cause it." Alfred said, nodding his head towards the sea and airplanes just barely floating on the wake could be faintly seen just over the horizon. That must've been all that was left of the sunken ship.

"Ariga-Thank you then." Kiku said formerly.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow before turning his head away from Kiku, nodding of into the distance.

"I guess you're okay. Don't get used to this though." Alfred said.

Kiku was momentarily confused when Alfred had reached over and grabbed something off the floor and tossed it to him.

Kiku instinctively caught it before knowing what it was. Looking at it, he realised it was a fish.

"You Japs like this right?" Alfred asked rhetorically, obviously to offend him but Kiku payed no attention. The sword he always had on him was not present so there was nothing to kill him quickly with.

So ignoring the American, he ate the fish, wondering why the other man was laughing at the sun like a madman.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize greatly for my extremely long break, thank you waiting patiently :).**

* * *

Alfred felt a shift in the light and at first he assumed it was a cloud. But then he noticed the absence of the wind hitting against his face, so he opened his eyes just to be sure. Plain blue skies that stretched miles hit his vision first before he noticed a bird, and a seagull at that. Alfred raised an eyebrow, there shouldn't be a bird for miles unless...

Alfred sat up as fast as lightning, his back strongly protesting after not stretching for hours. The first thing he noticed was that there raft had run aground on a little sandy island. Then he realized his strange companion was not present. Alfred gritted his teeth in disgust.

"Never trust the enemy they said. Why is it that when I'm the nice guy, I always have to pay?" Alfred mumbled under his breath in protest.

Alfred cautiously stepped off the raft onto the island, after all, he was adrift for at least for two weeks, or was it three? Who knew?

Arms stuck out on both sides of him, Alfred tried to navigate his way through the shifting sand onto unbelievably more solid ground.

Alfred sighed, he knew that the only way to get off this island safely was to find and obtain the Japanese man but seeing his face again was on the bottom of Alfred's to-do list, oh well.

There was a sudden rumbling that sound that surprised Alfred until he identified it as his own stomach. Alfred grimaced. He was way to weak to go off looking for food unarmed with an insane man who had his name on his hit-list.

'Ugh, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Rot?' Alfred thought dejectedly to himself, 'I should've stayed and went down with my ship, ugh. Wait...Ship...Raft...Emergency Provisions!'

Alfred rushed over to the raft as fast as his jelly-like legs could take him.

He threw open the bottom of of the raft revealing a small wooden compartment that acted sort of like a hull.

It was empty. The food box -consisting of raisins, nuts, and chocolate was gone. The four gallons of water were gone save for a pint of it in a small rusted tin can.

Alfred checked under everything only to come up with nothing. Even the sword he hid from the Japanese was gone.

With each gaining second, whatever was left of Alfred's hopes and spirits dropped further and further while his pulse quickened almost alarmingly.

Then he felt a bulge thrust into the very rubber skin of the raft.

Alfred plunged his had inside till his hands wrapped around cool metal. He plunged his hand out, revealing the object to be a colt.

He traced his thumbed over each individual groove, wondering why this particular object was left. After all, he was always careful to keep his colt near him so it wasn't like he put it in there.

Then a thought hit him.

Alfred checked the load, there was only one single bullet left in the cylinder.

"So this is all a game to you huh?" Alfred screamed, "You think you can hunt me out and kill me?! Me, the one who saved your life you ungrateful son of a bitch?!"

Alfred took in deep breaths as an effort to cool down before hurling the colt in spur of rage. The colt hit the ground with a metallic 'clang'.

Alfred sat down harshly on the raft, burying his hands in his face. He shook his head, not believing what was happening. He once was a proud captain. Now, now he was reduced to nothing more than game to the enemy, how shameful.

Eventually he removed his hands from his face and sat back. It was sunset.

A faint smile tugged at his lips. Alfred had always loved the twilights, who knew he could grown to hate it so fast.

Alfred got up to his feet and walked over to where he threw his colt earlier. He picked it up from the sand, dusting it off. Then he noticed something else in the sand.

Sand went flying on either side as he dug with unknown stupor. There was flask buried in the sand. Alfred picked it up gratefully, not believing his eyes before unscrewing the cap and taking a big gulp. He knew he should be rationing the fresh water inside it but he coudn't himself. After all, there was a suspicious pint full of it left on the raft in case he got deperate.

Alfred looked over to the horizon. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope after all.


End file.
